


Please

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crying while writing, Desperate Oswald, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluffy, pre-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He managed to catch you with much difficulty and held your wrist tightly. "Don't go." His voice quivered. "Yes, I admit that I calculated every single thing, so that you would fall for me despite this... this appearance. True, I needed you for my plans. My intentions weren't pure entering into this, but all these doesn't mean that I was never sincere. I have changed and you should know that more than anyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Oswald Fans Out There](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Oswald+Fans+Out+There).



> A/N: A little something I thought of in my down time, inspired by a Korean Drama called "High Society" and my obsession on Oswald Cobblepot AND Robin Lord Taylor, so forgive me if I sometimes, mix up their characters. I don't know which is which anymore. First work under AOOO!

You stared catatonically outside the window. Oswald watched you with concern, quite conscious about the fact that you were sitting as far as from him as possible. As usual, it was raining in Gotham and the two of you were sitting in his car, going back home from a party. Your eyes shifted to your sleek black dress, before looking back at the gray blur of Gotham passing by.

Oswald caught the brief movement of your gaze and racked his brain for possible reasons why you could possibly be upset... which proved to be difficult because you were rarely upset. Oswald recalled how he was astonished to meet someone like you in Gotham. Someone as bright and positive as you seemed out of the picture in such a dark and somber place. He had liked you then, how you were a striking contrast to his world. His mother once remarked, albeit spitefully, that you were like the sun. Oswald looked at you now and your glow was waning.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked as you two alighted from the car.

You noticed that he held your hand as you two walked towards the door. You gave him a small smile and said, "Nothing, I'm just tired."

You let go of his hand to remove your coat and he followed you with a worried gaze. You headed straight into the bedroom and sat on the bed to undo the straps of your heels. Oswald came and knelt in front of you to help you with your shoes.

"Don't lie to me." His tone lowered.

He lifted his face to meet your eyes.

You pursed your lips, before reaching to touch his cheek. "I just... I missed you."

Oswald almost smiled. "I'm right here, love."

"Earlier, while you were talking to Jim, Fish approached me." You said slowly.

His expression visibly hardened. "What did she do to you? Did she hurt you?" He looked all over you to see if you were hurt anywhere.

"I'm fine, but she did tell me a few things and I wanted to confirm with you before anything else." Again, you spoke with caution. Being with Oswald has taught you how to be guarded with your words and actions. "Sit beside me."

He obliged, his eyes never leaving your face.

"Before we met, you already knew who I was, right?" You began and he already looked confused.

"Of course! You're an actress." He answered readily.

"We first met during the release of my movie, right?" He nodded. "Did you deliberately approach me then?"

Again, he nodded. "I wanted to greet you, of course, it was your movie."

"The second time we met, that was no coincidence as well, right? Those two actresses who spilt wine on me were hired by you, weren't they? So that you can sweep in and save the day."

He looked stunned, he hesitated a bit, but again he nodded.

"And all these time, you used me to improve your public image and expand your connections, so that you can be the King of Gotham." At this point, you weren't even asking. You finished with a sharp tone, but tears streamed down your face.

"Yes, yes, you're correct." He said, barely above a whisper.

You met his eyes before nodding. "I see."

You stood up and headed straight towards your closet. Oswald followed closely behind you.

"'I see' that's all you can say?" He asked incredulously as you started throwing clothes into a small suitcase.  
"Well, what do you expect me to say, Oswald? You just admitted that this whole relationship has been a lie!" You squeezed the clothes in your hand as you cried. "You used me and my feelings. How could you? And here I was, thinking that you were a changed man."

That pricked him, you saw it. You threw in a few more necessities, before standing up to face him.

"In the end, I am just a part of the plan, huh? Well, I quit. I'm sure you'll find someone like me easily." You pushed past him and headed straight to the door.

He managed to catch you with much difficulty and held your wrist tightly. "Don't go." His voice quivered. "Yes, I admit that I calculated every single thing, so that you would fall for me despite this... this appearance. True, I needed you for my plans. My intentions weren't pure entering into this, but all these doesn't mean that I was never sincere. I have changed and you should know that more than anyone."

He took a step towards you and you held your ground. "I love you now and I've loved you for quite some time already. Some days, I think I love you more than you... Do you even love me?"

You didn't answer, but your eyes welled up with tears again.

"If you loved me then, you should love me now." He whispered, almost pleading you.

"Why should I still believe you?" You managed to ask, but you can feel your resolve weakening.

He took another step towards you and placed his hand on your cheek. "Because I could've let you go, silence you and find another you by tomorrow, but here I am, begging you to stay. Even if you leave, I will let you go, I will leave you alone."

You brushed his hand away and looked into his eyes. You saw the same pained expression on his face. "Kiss me."

He obliged almost immediately and crashed his lips against yours. His arms wound around you tightly and your limp arms fell to your side.

"Please, please, please." He chanted in between breaths. He pressed his forehead against yours to catch his breath. "Please stay with me. I only have you now, no one can replace you, love. Please." He shuddered as finished his sentence.

You met his red-rimmed blue eyes and wiped the tears from his face.

You pressed your lips against his briefly. "I love you, Oswald."

You opened your eyes and met his gaze again. "And I choose to trust you once more."

He kissed you again and this time you wrapped your arms around his neck.


End file.
